planetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United Plutocracy
}}} |image = File:United Plutocracy.png |Row 1 title = Languages |Row 1 info = English, Spanish, Russian, Old Isakkean, Isakkean, Khazak |Row 2 title = Motto |Row 2 info = Remember that God is on our side |Row 3 title = Anthem |Row 3 info = Land of Hope, Freedom and Glory |Row 4 title = Capital |Row 4 info = Sienet |Row 5 title = Government |Row 5 info = Plutocracy |Row 6 title = Founded |Row 6 info = 2013 |Row 7 title = Area |Row 7 info = Caspian Sea, Turkey, Middle East, Black Sea, Crimea |Row 8 title = Currency Info |Row 8 info = Caspian Dollar, Crimean Denari, Euro |Row 9 title = Religion |Row 9 info = 38% Roman Catholic, 32% Anglican, 19% Russian Orthodox, 2% Eastern Catholic, 2% Armenian Apostalic, 1% Assyrian Christian, 3% Greek Orthodox, 2.9% Oriental Orthodox, 1% Atheist, 0.1% Other |Row 11 title = Time Zone |Row 111info = } }} The United Plutocracy (UP) is a state which borders Isakii. Its based around both the Caspian Sea, the Black Sea and the Persian Gulf. It's major exports include crude oil and biofuel (it uses chemicals to grow the Plutocratic Tree and the Plutocratic Water Tree). It's also is a major exporter in mushrooms and agriculture. It's a Plutocracy meaning that the wealthy rule. It has a caste system like Mectrixctic. It has a semi-large army and navy and a large navy. It needs them to defend it's resources from Lebansky. Its de facto languages include British English, Russian, Spanish, Isakean, Old Isakean and Khazak. They allied with Isakii during the Bulsa Crisis although that is not always the case; there was a two day war over Crimea and the Eastern Caspian Sea. The Isakiis claimed that there were main Isakean speaking people living there (that's true) and that they were being abused. There was a two day war between the two nations. Today they are allies even though the UP is more Capitalist and Isakii is Socialist. Today it's the Federal Republic of Wolfmanne. History The English, Spanish and Russian tribes that landed in Russia went in different directions; some went west of the Caspian Sea and founded Isakii. However those who stayed in that area fought a two year civil war. The major factions were the Facists, the Communists and the Plutocrats. The Plutocrats were the smallest but were well organised and disciplined and due to their wealth were able to afford the best equipment, the Communists were massive but unorganised and had a low budget and the Facists were a mix of both. The Plutocrats promised anyone who helped them special privileges. Eventually the Plutocrats won. The Communists retreated to Isakii and the Facists retreated to Bulsa (the British and Germans later destroyed them). Everyone agreed on a name, the United Plutocracy. They immediately began to concentrate on the ecomony and military defence. The United Plutocracy began selling oil reserves and even invented two new plants, the Plutocratic Tree and the Plutocratic Water Tree which are used for selling the biofuel reserves. They also got to work on creating a caste system. It seemed to be going well until the Isakii-United Plutocracy War. Many people were killed and also the forests destroyed. The trees could grow quickly but it would damage the economy for three months. The people who were killed couldn't be bought back. In order to speed up the economy they encouraged people from Isakii to emigrate. This helped speed up the economy. After the Martian invasion the United Plutocracy was weakened. People were begining to misstrust the plutocrats ability to lead a nation. The Wolfmanne Revolution was the result. It was a combination of political reform and violent civil war. The Communists also invaded and attempted to take over the nation but it failed. Eventually the people won. The former capital Sienet was all but destroyed. A Federal Consitution Presidental Republic was created. Two houses with elected people was also made. The Plutocrats still had some power in a third house called the House of Plutocracy. Government Currency Caste system Plutocrats Middle class, landowners and middle class military Workers and military Education Resources Flora and fauna Flora *Plutocratic Water Tree *Plutocratic Tree Fungi *Eurasian Mushroom :*Caspian Sea Mushroom Fauna *Crimean Sparrowhawk *Eurasian Wolf *Black Wolf *Red Wolf *Atmosphere Sparrowhawks Trivia See also Category:Countries Category:Neutral Countries